Type 99
The Type 99 was a Japanese light machine gun used during World War II. Call of Duty: World at War Singleplayer The Type 99 is a powerful weapon used by the Imperial Japanese Army during the Pacific Campaign. It is very annoying if played on Veteran or Hardened difficulty, as its users are extremely accurate and can easily take down the player or even entire groups of Marines. When playing campaign mode, soldiers wielding this weapon should be your first priority. Initially the Type 99 is a rare find in the Pacific campaign; however, by the time the final Japanese missions such as Breaking Point and Blowtorch and Corkscrew come around, it becomes almost as common as the Type 100. The best thing is that it can kill easy and some might say so easy 5 bullets in only the hand can kill in vetran and can be like a sniper rifle with such power. Multiplayer The Type 99 is one of the weapons the player automatically gets when they unlock the "Create-a-Class" option as well as from one of the default classes. It has fair accuracy, low recoil, moderate damage and a moderate rate of fire. Although capable of providing covering fire in the multiplayer, the Type 99 can easily hold its own ground. It has a major flaw in its sights, since the magazine is a major obstruction of the player's view, it is difficult to aim. For this reason, the bipod attachment is very ineffective to utilize, but the increased accuracy is still helpful. The Type 99 is the only MG featured in World at War to have the Bayonet attachment, but it can be helpful. When empty of ammo, the bayonet would provide useful CQC prowess until they gain either more ammunition or another weapon. On another note, the Type 99 has a relatively long reload. As such, one should attempt to keep track of his/her ammo count during a heated battle. It is a great, and even potentially amazing, gun when used in the hands of a skilled player. The iron sights aren't great, but it is still easy to kill opponents due to its good rate of fire and great power. File:Type99_5.png|The Type 99, as it appears in World at War File:Type99iron_5.png|Iron sights Rumours Although the Type 99 was removed from Nazi Zombies, there were many rumours that it still existed in the subgame. Lots of videos on Youtube "prove" that the Type 99 could still be found in the Mystery Box, and others disproved it. Most of the proof videos were, in fact, fake, and consisted of the players using the No Clip cheat, going into the Mystery Box and showing the Type 100 from the bottom. Trivia * It looks quite similar to the Bren Gun of previous Call of Duty games; this is due to their shared ancestry, as both are derived to some degree from the Czech ZB vz/26. * It fires the same ammo as the Arisaka rifle, yet it has lower damage and cannot share ammo with it in the game. * It has an ammo counter system on the bottom of the magazine that does not work in game. * In Single Player, this gun may rip soldiers apart. * The Type 99 actually has lower recoil with the bayonet on. This may be caused by the weight of bayonet on the gun. This can be used to an advantige being it can be better using it. * This weapon originally slated to be in the zombie map Der Riese, with the sawed-off double-barrel shotgun, but the gun started to have problems when Pack-A-Punched and was cut from the final version. * The pre-release name for the Pack-A-Punched Type 99 was The Eviscerator. * This gun cannot be collected from the Pack-a-Punch machine, and was a typo in the Der Riese description. * The Type 99 has a very good recoil and is almost point on but the biggest problem is the sway. * The gun is STILL accurate even with Double Tap on multi-player Category:LMGs Category:DS weapons Category:Machine Guns Category:Automatic Weapons